Divided But One
by Forestfire34720
Summary: It tore their hearts apart to let each other go. Their views might separate them, but they still loved each other. They had been close as kids, and united as one with the Fenris Force. To see the other leave was like leaving behind the second half of their hearts and souls. WARNING: Spoilers for S1, E13, X-roads.


**Divided But One**

 **Summary:** It tore their hearts apart to let each other go. Their views might separate them, but they still loved each other. They had been close as kids, and united as one with the Fenris Force. To see the other leave was like leaving behind the second half of their hearts and souls.

* * *

 **WARNING: This takes place after Season 1, Episode 13, X-roads. Spoilers ahead. You've been warned.**

* * *

His heart tore in half when he stood up.

This was what he needed to do. They'd tried to be peaceful, tried to win through showing the world that mutants weren't evil or bad. But the humans refused to see it. They refused to see that mutants were just people born with gifts, like how some people were a natural gymnast or athlete. Mutants could just move things with their minds, or were manipulate the elements, instead of being able to do triple flips or sprint down a football field.

Andy had watched Fade, Sage, and Mark walk past. He knew that he had to join them. The Mutant Underground wasn't for him. Not anymore, not after Trask. But the thought of leaving his family kept him still as he debated whether or not to go. They'd gotten this far as a family; could he really part ways with them if push came to shove?

Then he and Lorna locked gazes, and he knew that, whether his family would come with him or not, the Hellfire Club was where he belonged. It was where his place was. He'd miss Naya and Skyler for sure, and he loved his mom, dad, and sister more than he could possibly put in words, but he needed to go.

 _This is for the best_ , he told himself. _This will protect them. If it keeps them safe... I'll be a villain in their eyes if I have to._

And so, he stood up.

Gasps of shock and whispered murmurs spread among the mutants. His family spun toward him, their eyes wide.

"No. No way." Reed grabbed his arm and stopped him as he stepped toward Lorna and the others. Andy sighed. He couldn't say he was surprised that that was how he reacted.

"Andy, stay where you are," Caitlin said, joining her husband. She turned and raised her voice. "You are not taking our son!"

"They're not taking me," refuted Andy firmly. His mom swung around to look at him. "It's my decision." A moment passed as he tried to figure out how to explain it to them. "This thing they're trying to rebuild, the Hellfire Club, it's something that our _family_ was a part of. And you're the one who's always talking about helping people."

"War between humans and mutants isn't helping anyone," Caitlin reasoned.

"I can't let you do this," Reed said, the fatherly warning note in his voice.

Anger pricked him, and he was silent for a moment. How could they not see? How could they not realize this was for the best?

 _It's like Lorna said_ , he wanted to say. _The world where we don't have to hide is what the Hellfire Club is building. They fight for mutants and their rights, while the Underground just has us scurrying about and running away from fights they could easily win. This is what mutants need; people who are willing to fight for them._

But he didn't say any of that. Instead, what came out of his mouth was, "I'm not asking."

His parents glanced at each other worriedly. Before he had time to continue to Lorna's side, Lauren was there, standing beside her parents.

"Andy," she said urgently. "Remember when we were kids playing X-Men, we did that... because they were heroes." Andy glanced away. "Because they saved everyone."

 _But they're gone now. We've grown up. It's not black and white anymore I can see the shades of gray. The Hellfire Club, that's what mutants need now._

"Please," she said, her voice cracking. "Don't leave me."

She just didn't understand. Andy looked up to meet her pleading gaze. "The X-Men are gone," he replied evenly. "We're not little kids anymore."

"Andy," she said as he turned away.

"Andy, no." Reed reached for his arm again, and his temper flared. Why couldn't they accept his decision? He was thinking more clearly than he ever had been before. Swinging around, a concussive wave of force shook the building and sent members of the Underground stumbling away.

Everybody stared at Andy, gasping with shock, and hot shame flooded him. His family had a wide-eyed look on their faces. The shame increased when he saw the hurt and fearful looks flashing on their faces. That shouldn't have happened. He didn't mean it. He cared for all of them; he never would've wanted to accidentally hurt any of them.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I love you guys, but you're my family; I don't want to hurt you." He forced himself to look briefly at their faces, but the pain in them hurt him too. "Don't try to stop me."

Andy turned and walked to his new allies. The six of them watched the members of the Mutant Underground for a long moment; then they began to turn. Andy looked down at the ground, unable to bring himself to watch his family's reactions. He felt Lorna slip an arm around his shoulders, and let her guide him. Turning, he risked a final glance back at his family. They stared pleadingly back at him. He averted his eyes and followed Lorna's lead.

"Let's go," she murmured quietly. Her presence comforted Andy, reminding him that even if his family and he were split, he wasn't alone. Far from it. He had others with him.

For the time being, until they realized the only way to stop the humans was through showing their strength and power, the Hellfire Club would serve as his family. They would protect each other, and help everyone like them, every mutant out there.

Outside, the others waited in a van. Andy nodded at them as he climbed in. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one to join the Hellfire Club.

"I'm glad you all made the right choice," said the Frost triplet driving. Honestly, Andy had no idea which one she was.

"It was the best choice," Fade said, glancing over at the others.

"This was what we needed to do," Sage added, though Andy could hear the faint traces of guilt in her voice.

"I'll miss them," sighed Mark. "It's hard to leave them behind."

"It won't be forever, hopefully," Sage said. "Just until they either understand that this is necessary or until humans accept mutants."

"We'll rebuild this world," agreed Lorna. "Make it better. Make it equal. Mutants won't have to run and hide. Humans won't hunt us down like criminals and throw us in jail for just being different."

"Mutant and proud," offered Mark.

"Mutant and proud," the others echoed.

Yes. Leaving his family tore at him as fiercely and painfully as a starving tiger, but he knew without doubt that this was the right path for him. It was time to show the world just what Andrew von Strucker could do.

Squaring his shoulders, Andy looked out the window and watched the building behind them recede into the distance, leaving his old life far behind.

* * *

Her heart tore in half when he walked away.

How could he? How could he think they were right? How could he think that the Hellfire Club was the right way to do things? Lauren simply couldn't fathom the idea of her younger brother choosing to stand with manipulative, lying _murderers_ , choosing to strike back at the mutant-haters with destructive and very possibly lethal force. Choosing them over his own family.

Everyone was silent as the members of the Hellfire Club left. None of them seemed able to comprehend that five of their own, their friends, their family, had just walked out on them. That they had decided to split their paths and go a different way. That they had decided going with the Frost triplets was the right choice.

Trask had been mentally scarring, for the both of them. Every night, that day would replay in her mind. Her dreams were filled with the sound of the gunshot and Sonya's blank eyes, blood running from her forehead. And every time she thought of it, she became determined to never fall as low as them.

Andy... obviously he had had a different reaction. Lauren didn't quite understand how it affected him, but what she did know was that it wasn't good. He was different, changed, and not for the better.

And he was _proud_ to be a von Strucker. He said so himself. Ever since then, whenever she looked at her brother, she couldn't help but wonder if he was going to follow their great-grandfather. It was a terrible thought, and her stomach churned at the notion. Lauren never would've thought Andy would even consider going down such a path... but then again, she didn't think he would join the Hellfire Club either. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought.

"Why?" whispered her mother faintly, staring after where he had disappeared.

Lauren turned and embraced her mother, sniffling. She felt Reed's arms encircle them both, and for a moment they stood there, an incomplete family. The others moved to give them their space. The crowd dispersed into small groups, each talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry," said John, coming up to them.

"It's not your fault," Caitlin said, turning to look at him. She wiped her eyes. "You had nothing to do with it."

"I could've stopped him," he refuted. "I could've made him stay."

Reed shook his head. "It was Andy's choice," he said without conviction. "Forcing him to stay would've only alienated him."

"Still." John sighed. "I'm a leader here. Ultimately, the blame for five of our members choosing to leave for the Hellfire Club falls on me."

"Maybe they'll come back when they see just how bad it is," Clarice suggested, though there was little hope in her voice.

Lauren detached herself from her parents as Reed said, "Maybe."

The conversation continued on, but Lauren walked away. She needed to be alone right then. She needed time to process his loss by herself. The place was fairly packed, with the way station's original occupants plus everyone from the headquarters crammed in there.

 _Well, not everyone_ , she thought somberly.

Lauren sighed, gazing at the surroundings. She closed her eyes and remembered when Wes had taken her on an imaginary ride down a river. She could almost see it, feel the wind blowing against her face, hear the water splashing against the banks. With a sigh, Lauren opened her eyes and tipped back her head to gaze at the stars.

 _I wish Wes was here. He'd know how to help. Maybe he could've convinced Andy to stay..._ Heck, right then, she'd accept her old boyfriend Jack's help. He might've been able to do something to help. They'd broken up when she'd had to go on the run, but he wasn't angry about it. If she hadn't been revealed as a mutant, they'd probably still stay as friends after a break-up.

Lauren missed the old days, where her biggest worry was her mutation getting revealed rather than whether or not she'd see her brother again or if people were going to live.

She didn't know how long she was out there, watching the night sky and thinking about everything that had happened, but she was brought back to her senses when footsteps sounded behind her. She turned to see two people standing there. Naya and Skyler both had solemn looks on their faces.

"Hey," Lauren said.

"Hey," Skyler said back, nodding.

"We came to check on you," explained Naya. She glanced away. "Not easy seeing family leave you."

Lauren sighed. "Thanks." Andy had been closer to them than she was, but she appreciated the gesture. "How are you doing?"

Naya shrugged. "Okay, I guess, considering the circumstances. How about you?"

"...Coping," she finally replied. "Part of me is in shock and grief, part of me is furious, and part of me thinks it's just a big joke the world is playing on us."

"It feels that way sometimes," admitted Skyler. "Otherwise, why would we be mutants?"

"Just how the world works, I guess," shrugged Naya.

"Are we going to see Andy again?" Skyler asked after a moment, his voice wavering.

"I... I don't know," admitted Lauren.

"I can't believe he went with them," said Skyler softly.

"Do you think he'll..." Naya paused, swallowing as she fought to get the words out. "Become like... _them_?"

"I... I'm sure he won't," Lauren said unconvincingly.

"They're telepathic, and can control minds," Skyler glumly pointed out. "I'm sure they could make him if they really wanted to."

"They didn't when they came," Lauren remembered. "If they were going to, they would've. Or made more people join them."

"It was his choice," Naya murmured. "That's just hard to wrap my head around."

"What happened at Trask changed him." Lauren glanced at them. "It changed me too."

The three of them were quiet for a long moment.

"What happens next?" Naya finally asked hesitantly.

Lauren didn't know what was going to happen next. She didn't know what the Mutant Underground was going to do to recover, what the Hellfire Club was planning. What Andy would do now. But she did know that nothing would ever be the same again.

"I don't know."

Tears slipping down her face, Lauren looked out beyond their way station and rudimentary base and watched the sunrise of her new life.

* * *

It was weeks before they met face-to-face again. Weeks with the feeling of persistent loneliness pervading at them, an always present tug. Weeks of desperately wanting their other half with them but knowing that they couldn't leave and join the other side.

It was nice being with the Hellfire Club. They were hard during training, but in between, were just like any others he had known. Andy had made some good friends there. They were fun to be around, accepting of any differences. They stood with the Club, but weren't overly aggressive or violent like some could be. The others from the Underground seemed to settle in well, too. All of them looked content whenever Andy saw them.

It was nice, but he still missed Lauren.

And yet, whenever he thought of her, a question always came with it: Did she hate him now? Did she even want anything to do with him after everything now?

* * *

It was a Mutant protest rally that brought the siblings back together. The Hellfire Club attacked, cutting a large swathe through the assembled people. There was no mercy shown; they wanted mutants dead and gone, so why should they act any different than them? Andy was there in the thick of it. Killing no longer made his stomach churn and make him feel that he was going to throw up, but he still didn't like it. His blows were almost all non-lethal-painful and dangerous enough, but still held back to keep from taking more lives than necessary. Many of his allies didn't, releasing their full strength on the hate-filled humans.

That's when the Mutant Underground came in. Ironic that mutants were saving mutants protestors, but that's how it was. They came pulling up in some crappy-looking vans, old and used. And all at once, if things hadn't already been bad, even more chaos erupted. Mutant fights sprang up all around the square, fire and lightning and waves of concussive force flying freely. All the high-up members of the Underground were there: Thunderbird, Eclipse, Blink, Shatter. Many others had come along too. Andy had seen Naya and Skyler fighting as well, though they hadn't seen him.

It still stung to think that he and them were on different sides.

* * *

Lauren, meanwhile, was in shock as she stepped out and saw the bodies sprawled all over. She almost threw up. How could Andy still support the Hellfire Club? The question had plagued her for weeks, and it always grew stronger after seeing the Club's handiwork. Despite his curiosity about the von Struckers and willingness to unleash his powers on others, Andy had been a good person. How did Trask and the Hellfire Club change him so much that he could condone this?

Whenever she saw the aftermath of the Hellfire Club, she couldn't help but wonder: Was the brother she grew up with truly gone? Was nothing left of the Andy she knew?

* * *

She joined her friends, her second family, throwing up shields left and right in an effort to protect the people present, but it was hard when so much was going on in all directions. There was even fighting up above. Some mutants with flight capability had taken to the air and were rushing at each other with snarls and furious looks affixed to their faces.

Looking around, there were mutants all over, powers on full display. One person was appearing in random places, throwing punches that sent enemies reeling, and vanishing again to wreak havoc on the other side of the battlefield. Another lowered his head and charged like a bull, shrugging off bullets and knocking people down like bowling pins. A third waded after the charging man, his skin shining like steel.

The mutants of the Underground were holding their own, though. Thunderbird charged the burly man. Blink leaped through a portal and engaged their teleporter, who stopped his erratic movement to fight back. Eclipse ran and distracted the steel man, who spun to face him.

Lauren threw a shield forward to stop an incoming punch directed at Skyler, then spun to aid another mutant with reptilian skin. The next few minutes were a whir of motion, as she struggled to help everyone. A powerful wave of force sent her stumbling, so she whirled around, extended a hand to block further attacks—

—And saw him.

And he saw her too.

* * *

They stared at each other. Andy looked older, more worn, but she could still see her little brother in there. At first, there was pure surprise in his eyes. It was quickly replaced by concern, fear, and... was that guilt? Or was Lauren just imagining it, trying to find any regret in him for his decision?

Andy looked back at his sister. She seemed well. There was a slight tiredness to her movements, but she held herself with confidence. There was a proudness in her now, in the way she held her shoulders, even when using powers out in public like this. Her gaze was fixed on him, uncertainty swimming in her eyes.

For a moment, nothing existed but the two of them.

That moment was everything for them. They wanted to hug and embrace.

And then people swept between them and they were cut off again.

But when their eyes had met, they could see the truth. A weight lifted off their shoulders, because they _knew_. The bond they shared, that both had feared was gone forever, was battered and bruised, but it wasn't broken. It wasn't entirely whole either; bits and pieces had been chipped off with each day they had been apart. But after everything they had been through, it was still there, still able to be repaired someday.

Maybe they were divided now, standing on opposing sides, but no matter what happened, they were still the Strucker siblings. Still the wielders of the Fenris Force.

They were still one.

* * *

 **It felt like when I was writing this that I was getting kind of long-winded and a bit overly dramatic/cliché. So, mind telling me whether or not I was?**

 **This wasn't intended to be so long. I wanted a quick story on Lauren and Andy after they parted ways, detailing how being on different sides didn't make their connection as both siblings and the users of the Fenris Force. disappear, and somehow managed to get to over 3,000 words instead of the 1,000-2,000 I was aiming for.**

 **Quick note: People, please stop forgetting about Jack, Lauren's boyfriend from the first episode. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for Wes and Lauren, but can't they at least have Jack and Lauren break up before shipping the newer pair?**

 **Ooh, fun fact: The three Hellfire Club mutants mentioned fighting are all OCs of mine, and they might pop up in future fanfics.**

 **Out of curiosity, who's your favorite character? Mine's Andy, so pretty much all of my stories and ideas for stories feature him. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Anyways, hope to see you guys soon again! I've been working on a side-project for this fandom, so with luck, I'll finish it up soon and get it posted. No promises, though.**

 **I'm going to shut up now before this note becomes long enough to be story-length all by itself.**

 **—Forest**


End file.
